Oncogenes are genes that can cause cancer. Carcinogenesis can occur by a wide variety of mechanisms, including infection of cells by viruses containing oncogenes, activation of protooncogenes in the host genome, and mutations of protooncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. There are a number of viruses known to be involved in human cancer as well as in animal cancer. Of particular interest here are viruses that do not contain oncogenes themselves; these are slow-transforming retroviruses. They induce tumors by integrating into the host genome and affecting neighboring protooncogenes in a variety of ways, including promoter insertion, enhancer insertion, and/or truncation of a protooncogene or tumor suppressor gene. The analysis of sequences at or near the insertion sites led to the identification of a number of new protooncogenes.
With respect to lymphoma and leukemia, murine leukemia retrovirus (MuLV), such as SL3-3 or Akv, is a potent inducer of tumors when inoculated into susceptible newborn mice, or when carried in the germline. A number of sequences have been identified as relevant in the induction of lymphoma and leukemia by analyzing the insertion sites; see Sorensen et al., J. of Virology 74:2161 (2000); Hansen et al., Genome Res. 10(2):237-43 (2000); Sorensen et al., J. Virology 70:4063 (1996); Sorensen et al. J. Virology 67:7118 (1993); Joosten et al., Virology 268:308 (2000); and Li et al., Nature Genetics 23:348 (1999); all of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Breast cancer is one of the most significant diseases that affects women. At the current rate, American women have a 1 in 8 risk of developing breast cancer by age 95 (American Cancer Society, 1992). Treatment of breast cancer at later stages is often futile and disfiguring, making early detection a high priority in medical management of the disease.
PRLR is a prolactin receptor. The PRLR is a member of a larger family, known as the cytokine class-1 receptor superfamily, which currently has more than 20 different members. PRLRs are widely distributed throughout the body. A number of disease states, including the growth of different forms of cancer as well as various autoimmune diseases, appear to be related to an overproduction of PRL, which may act in an endocrine, autocrine, or paracrine manner, or via an increased sensitivity to the hormone.
The first step in the mechanism of action of PRL is the binding to a cell surface receptor. The PRLR contains no intrinsic tyrosine kinase cytoplasmic domain but associates with a cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase, JAK2. Dimerization of the receptor induces tyrosine phosphorylation and activation of the JAK kinase followed by phosphorylation of the receptor. Other receptor-associated kinases of the Src family have also been shown to be activated by PRL. One pathway of signaling involves phosphorylation of cytoplasmic Stat proteins, which themselves dimerize and translocate to nucleus and bind to specific promoter elements on PRL-responsive genes. In addition, the Ras/Raf/MAP kinase pathway is also activated by PRL and may be involved in the proliferative effects of the hormone.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide sequences involved in cancer and in particular in oncogenesis and breast cancer.